The present invention relates to gate assemblies and, more particularly, to a gate assembly for a guardrailing or barrier surrounding an elevated floor or platform. The invention is particularly applicable for use with a railing about the periphery of a mezzanine storage area and will be described with particular reference thereto, although it will be appreciated that the invention has other broader applications.
A mezzanine is an intermediate floor or platform erected between two main floors or levels of a building. Such intermediate floors or platforms are well known and widely used in business and industry to utilize overhead space for storing various articles such as inventory items, stock material, tools, raw materials, spare machinery parts and the like. These mezzanine storage areas are generally comprised of an elevated platform which supports shelves or other storage cubicles. Normally the articles to be stored are delivered to the mezzanine on skids or pallets by a fork truck. The pallets are lifted from ground level up to the mezzanine platform and placed just within the outer edge of the mezzanine. Once upon the elevated platform, the articles are then removed from the pallet and stored by a worker.
Because of the potential hazard of falling off these elevated platforms which exist for the workers, government regulations require a guard or railing be provided about the periphery of the mezzanine floor or platform. Likewise, a toe-board or floor guard of a specified size is required to extend upward from the surface of the platform to protect workers below the mezzanine from objects which may be kicked off, or may be dropped from, the edge of the mezzanine platform. The railing and toe-board however create an impediment to the placement of articles on the mezzanine by means of a pallet and fork truck, and therefore some type of opening and gate arrangement is required.
Various structural arrangements have been created to attempt to provide a safe opening in the guard railing. In some instances a swinging gate has been provided, which gate can be opened and swung to one side when a pallet is to be set on the mezzanine platform. A problem with this arrangement, however, is that the gate cannot be closed when the pallet is set on the mezzanine in that the pallet itself obstructs the movement of the gate. The gate therefore remains open until the articles are removed from the pallet and the pallet is taken away. This creates a hazardous situation where articles could be knocked off the pallet to the work area below, or the workmen themselves could trip or stumble while working over the pallet and fall through the opening.
Another arrangement provides for a section of the guard railing to be removed and a chain to be secured across the opening as a temporary barrier. Attendant this arrangement, is the time consuming, and dangerous situation of the worker removing an awkward and heavy railing section while standing at the edge of the platform. Likewise, as with the gate arrangement previously discussed, the railing section cannot be safely replaced until the pallet is removed, and the chain cannot replace the toe board or offer the protection of a solid bar or railing.
Some arrangements attempt to provide a structure which can be closed immediately after a pallet is set on the platform. For example, some structures include an expandable and collapsible, accordion-like gate, or a gate with a telescoping section. A prominent problem with these arrangements is that the worker or operator is required to either reach across the opening or stand on the pallet itself to pull the gate shut, thereby creating a dangerous situation wherein he may trip or stumble over the pallet and articles, and fall through the opening. Likewise, these mechanical arrangements are undesirable because of the pinch-points created by the telescoping structural members, and a scissor like action of a collapsible gate.
Thus gate arrangements for mezzanine platforms known heretofore do not offer satisfactory protection to the workers on the mezzanine or to those below, and do not provide a gate arrangement which can meet safety regulations when a pallet of articles is set on the mezzanine platform.